The One Thing I Remember
by lickitysplit
Summary: Guila visits her father's grave only to find someone she never expected there, and learns a bit about her past she never knew.


**Summary:** Guila visits her father's grave only to find someone she never expected there, and learns a bit about her past she never knew.

* * *

Guila wove her way around the oak tree in the middle of the cemetery and halted in shock. She had thought the place deserted, but it was not the presence of another that alarmed her. Rather the _who_ , sitting by the _what_ : the Fox Sin of Greed himself, lounging with one arm slung over a bent knee, in front of what appeared to be her own destination.

Indignantly she approached, keeping her cool demeanor with a stiff back and even more wooden walk. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her tone making her displeasure clear.

She gazed down at the man indignantly, brows drawn in tightly and arms folded. But if the Fox Sin noticed, he did not comment on her stance. "Just visiting. You?"

Her nostrils flared, her spine tensing at the insult. Surely he must know whose grave this was! It was the first of the month, and every month on the first of the month she came and checked to make sure the headstone was cared for properly and leave some flowers for her father. She was supposed to be alone and do this, as this was her responsibility. Guila could not decide if he was intending to be dense or just naturally so, which aggravated her further. "Why are you visiting _here_?" she challenged him sharply. "This is none of your business."

Red eyes shot upwards, their expression unreadable. "He wasn't a bad guy. Gotta pay my respects."

Her lip trembled slightly as she glanced up at the tombstone. _Holy Knight Dale, Brave Servant of Liones, Loving Husband and Doting Father_ , the inscription read. Beneath was engraved an ermine cross, the symbol of their household.

Deciding to ignore the Fox Sin for now, Guila stepped around him, laying a small bouquet of lilies at the base of the marker. She was pleased to see the ground was well-kept, the grass thick and healthy and green. Even though this grave was empty—many in the cemetery were, as knights did not always come home again—it was meaningful to have this, and have him, here in the place for fallen Holy Knights.

"Haven't seen you before," Ban said behind her. "Is this your first time?"

"No," she retorted. "I like to come alone, and finding some time do so without Zeal can be difficult."

"Huh. Why don't you just bring him?"

Guila frowned as she looked back at him. "What business is it of yours? I don't recall asking advice on raising him from _you_."

Ban let out a chuckle. He leaned back on his hands, crossing his long legs that stretched in front of the grave, which Guila found highly disrespectful. "I might not know anything about _raising_ boys," he replies, "but I know a thing or two about _being_ a boy, especially with a disappointing father."

Now she rounded on him with hands clenched and teeth clenched in a snarl. "My father was _not_ a disappointment!"

"Okay, fine, don't get all…" Ban gestured with an outstretched palm, waving it up and down in a circle, then made explosion noises. "I was just saying that it's good for a boy to see who his parents really are. Otherwise the build up only ends in a let down."

"And who were _your_ parents?" Guila taunts. "I can just imagine what awful sort would produce a thief worthy of becoming one of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"You got that right," he answered, this time with a genuine laugh. "My mom was an evil bitch who sold me for money. Tried to anyway. Her husband, pimp, whatever you want to call him, used to beat me and starve me if I didn't steal enough. Don't know who my real dad is."

Guila swallowed thickly, looking away as she blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Just how it is." She peeked at him, seeing him shrug. "So yeah, it's good to know who your parents are. Imagine if I had kept some hope in mine. Wouldn't have made it even this far."

"I don't see your point. My father was nothing like that."

"You're right. He wasn't."

The point gave Guila pause. "What are you doing here?" she asked again, more gently this time.

Ban nodded at the grave. "Dale was a good knight. I remember him." She watched with only a bit of surprise as he pulled a flask from inside his coat, twisting it open and taking a long drink. He lifted it in offering but Guila shook her head.

They shared a moment of silence before she asked, "What do you remember?"

Ban did not answer, simply continuing to nurse the flask. Eventually Guila crouched down and sat delicately in the grass. "I didn't realize you knew him that well," she said.

"I didn't," Ban finally replied. She glanced at him but he stayed focused on the headstone. "Just a bit. I didn't really talk to anyone outside our group."

"I never talked to many people either," blurted out Guila. Immediately she regretted her confession, her cheeks burning as she quickly added, "I never had the time. I had to take care of my little brother, Zeal."

"You have a little brother? Huh." Guila frowned at him—surely he knew that? From the fight in Liones? They had just talked about him three minutes ago! She gave a huff, unsure if he was trying to joke or being purposefully obtuse. But then he surprised her by saying, "I had a little sister I had to take care of too."

She studied Ban for a moment. "Where is she now?"

"She died," he answered, and then finished off the flask.

Guila's ears burned, her throat was itchy and hot, and she wanted more than anything to hide in a hole somewhere until she could be sure to _never_ see the Fox Sin again. She mumbled out an apology as she scrambled to her feet, hastily brushing off her dress in a mixture of shame and annoyance. Turning on her heel, Guila hurried away, but only went a few steps before she pulled up to a stop.

Why should _she_ have to leave? This was _her_ father's grave, and she had every right to be there. If anything, Ban should be the one that had to go. Guila looked over her shoulder with a scowl. He didn't even look dazed by the awkward exchange, simply holding the flask loosely in one hand, his arm draped over one bent knee.

Determined to give him a piece of her mind, Guila marched back over. "You know—"

"There is one thing I remember," Ban mused, interrupting as if he hadn't heard her at all. He voice was soft, almost playful, as he sid, "There was once a hard season in Liones. A lot of crops had died, and with it the livestock, so there was a food shortage. Everything shot up three, four times in price. The king suspended taxes for a few months in order to keep the people from starving, but with no money coming in, funds started getting low."

He snorted and peeked inside his flask before continuing, "Zaratras had sent word around the knights who were up in the ranks, asking if anyone would be willing to go without pay. He wasn't taking a salary, he said, so that the apprentices and lower ranks could get their wages. He wanted some others to do the same to ease the pressure a bit, and figured the Ruby and Diamond and whatever Holy Knights could afford it.

"A lot of those greedy asses balked at the idea. But one that didn't was your father." Ban nodded to the headstone. "I remember because Captain asked him why, if he had children at home. 'You have a family, we can miss our wages but you can't,' he said. I remember I was gonna knock him into Tuesday because I wanted mine. I had drinking to do, and that ain't free.

"But Dale said, 'We have enough. We won't starve. How can I take food from someone else's child when mine are already fed?'"

Guila gave a little gasp, her eyes watering. "I never knew that," she whispered.

Ban nodded. There was a brief pause, the air tight between them. Guila tried to picture it: her tall father with his easy smile, talking to the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Was he wearing his armor, or were they dressed in civilian clothes? Were they at the headquarters, or did Meliodas himself come to their home? Was it at a meeting, or at a tavern, or walking along the streets doing patrol? She had so many questions suddenly, but could not seem to find her voice.

Ban broke the silence first. "I was one of those kids. Always hungry. My parents would eat well in front of me and throw me the crusts. I did what I could for my sister, but…"

He cleared his throat, and Guila's heart sank at the almost imperceptible change in his voice at the end. "Anyway," Ban continued, "I remember that. I remember that knight who let others bring home bread to their children. And I gave up my wages too for that week."

With a satisfied groan Ban jumped to his feet and stretched out his back. "See ya, Dale," he said, giving a little salute, and then turned and walked away. Guila felt tempted to call out, to shout at him to wait for her to ask her questions or to demand more of the story or to… to simply thank him for one more precious memory. Instead she watched him go, her hands held tightly together, until she remembered Zeal was waiting and headed home.


End file.
